Sweethearts' Second Chance
by i heart kellan
Summary: Sam and Leah were high school sweethearts, but they broke up when Sam disappeared for weeks due to his transformation into a Quiluete werewolf. Will these two get their second chance against gravity? What happens when Sam meets a five year old Tyler?


Sam and Leah were high school sweethearts, but they broke up when Sam disappeared for weeks due to his transformation into a Quiluete werewolf. Leah had left town when Sam hadn't been found or before Sam could even imprint on Leah. When Leah comes home for Seth's graduation after going through her own change, Leah gets the surprise of her life when she watches Sam shift from a wolf into a human. Will these two get their second chance against gravity? What happens when Sam meets a five year old brunette little boy?

-

Chapter One: It's the fate's destiny.

**LPOV**

"Have you told him yet?"

I looked at my cousin and simply shook my head in annoyance. It had been about two days since Seth's graduation. I had seen Sam Uley, my high school ex boyfriend, and my cousin wouldn't stop badgering me about the secret that I had kept from him. Sam had abandoned me after the first night we slept together and I never looked back when I moved in with my cousin, Emily Young.

Two months later, after being sick to my stomach, fatigue, and looking like hell, Emily and I both figured out that I was pregnant with my first child. Emily had actually gone down to La Push and had a heated argument with Sam, but as anyone could see, nothing had ever happened.

He denied that I was pregnant. Everything was such a mess.

I looked at my five-year-old and I grinned. He had Sam's dimples and black hair. He had my complexion without a doubt. Between the two of us, I already knew that he was going to be tall as hell.

"Mama, where's Daddy?"

I groaned at those words because lately, he's been asking about his father. I hated that I couldn't do anything about it right now. Hell, I really wished that I could. I would love to give my son a father, but his father didn't want him at all. It was so sad the more that I even thought about it. Sam had never returned any of my emails that I had written to him and nothing had ever happened.

"He's away on a long vacation, sweetheart. I told you this."

"I know," he said with a little pout. "I just miss him, mama."

"I know, baby... so do I."

"Can we go to the beach today?"

I thought about the beach and that's where all the guys from the pack, including Tyler's uncle - my brother, Seth, used to hang out together. I stood up to my feet and began to gather some stuff, while getting the two of us changed for the day at the beach. It just made sense right about now. I just had a feeling today was going to be an interesting day. With me being back in La Push, there was no doubt that I was bound to run into Sam.

-

I watched my son, who was building, or rather, trying to build a sand castle. I grinned as I watched him from my spot on the towel that I was occupying at the moment. My ears perked up slightly when I heard Seth's voice and Tyler's giggle when Seth picked him up.

"Unca Seth!" Tyler cried out happily as he looked on over at me with a bright smile.

Seth set his nephew down and looked down at me. How the hell did he grow to be bigger than me - even as a wolf? It certainly amazed me and I just shook my head in aggravation.

"What?" he grinned cockily as he looked over at me with a smug look on his face. "Do I look good or what?"

I rolled my eyes as I looked at my baby brother. Good lord, he was impossible. "Can you be any more conceited or what?"

Seth just laughed with a bright ass smile on his face. "You love it."

"What are you doing here, anyway?"

"Well... the guys are coming, Leah."

I frowned as I shook my head. "Please tell me that you are kidding."

"Why would I lie about something like that?" Seth asked as he looked down at me with a shrug of his shoulders.

Was I even ready for Sam to meet Tyler after he denied that I was pregnant? He had honestly believed that Tyler hadn't even been his. Although, I knew that when Sam saw him, he would know he was his because he looked just like Sam. Honestly, I wasn't even sure what I was going to do.

I sighed as I looked at my brother as Tyler busied his hands in the sand, making shapes with his fingers and his bucket. "When, Seth? When are they coming?"

Before Seth could even answer me, I saw them, but my main attention was on Sam. His body had even more physique than the last time I saw him. Then again, I had been far younger than him, wasn't a werewolf at that point, and well, my life wasn't as crazy as it was now.

It was about to get messy because five years ago, Sam didn't believe that I was pregnant or that it was his kid. Yes, he basically called me a whore if that made any sense since he was the only man that I had ever been intimate with.

"Leah?"

I groaned when I heard his voice, but there was no way that I could hide from him at all. I could see his big feet in the sand and I sighed as I looked up. Although, when I looked up, I was completely surprised when our eyes locked. _No!_

This was not happening right now. When my eyes had landed on his face, our eyes locked, and it was like the gravity of the ground stood still. He was all that mattered besides my special guy. I knew exactly what had just happened just then. Sam and I had imprinted on each other. I grumbled angrily as I walked towards my son where Sam followed me when I picked up my son.

"Leah," Sam whined as he placed a hand on my bare shoulder and I groaned.

God, feeling his hand on my skin felt so damn good. I knew that if I wasn't holding my son, I'd probably let him make me feel good like he had six years ago. I shuddered as I shook the thought away.

"Mama, you okay? We staying at the beach?"

"Mama?"

I looked at Sam when he questioned the little boy's words. I sighed as I nodded, holding my son protectively against my breast in case Sam decided to try something.

"Yes... _mama_. I wasn't lying to you when I told you what I told you six years ago, Sam..."

"Oh, Leah," he said breathlessly. "I thought you were kidding..."

"Why would I even kid about something like that?" I asked as I looked over at him with a raised eyebrow, running my fingers through my son's dark hair that matched his father's.

He looked like he had seen a ghost. I looked down and that's when my son's eyes and Sam's had finally landed on each other. Oh boy, things were about to get down and dirty right now! I wasn't even sure what to say because this was something I hadn't been expecting for at least a couple of weeks.

Before I knew it, Seth walked over to me, and I was so grateful when Tyler reached out to his uncle. _Thank the lord for that!_ I really didn't know what I would do if I didn't get my way to be honest.

"Do you think that we can talk, Lee-Lee?"

I flinched when he called me that name I so desperately love, because it definitely was a name I had enjoyed when we had been dating for as long as we had been together. I frowned as my eyes met his deep dark brown eyes and I inhaled a deep breath.

"I don't even think that you should call me that, Sam," I huffed out as I crossed my arms over my chest as I gave him a look.

A sigh left my lips when he grabbed both of my hands in his own. Damnit, what was I going to do right now? With the way that he was looking right now, especially how he was looking at me, was driving me absolutely crazy with confusion and desire. What did Sam Uley want with me of all people?


End file.
